The research will examine the relationship between air circulation in a room and the spatial and temporal distribution of a contaminant gas. It is proposed to quantify and map air circulation patterns using a recently developed anemometer which can accurately resolve the 3-dimensional wind vector in a typical room. An empirical model describing the relationship between air circulation and the contaminant distribution will be derived from real time wind vector and air concentration data collected under controlled conditions. It is proposed to evaluate the performance of this empirical model in predictng changes in the contaminant distribution when air circulation and source location are changed. Air circulation patterns in a workroom are fundamentally related to the dispersal of contaminants and thus influence worker exposures. Yet the quantitative influence of air circulation on the contaminant distributions is poorly understood. This research addresses this issue since it is aimed at the development of a method for directly measuring air circulation and quantitatively relating this measurement to the distribution of a contaminant.